jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (novel canon)
This timeline shows the sequence of events according to Michael Crichton's novels Jurassic Park and The Lost World. Timeline 1912/13 *John Alfred Hammond is born. 1958/59 *Martin "Marty" Guitierrez is born. Sometime before 1977 *Mr. and Mrs. Murphy marry (Tim and Lex's parents). 1978 *Dr. Alan Grant starts the at a digsite near Snakewater (Montana). *Tim Murphy, John Hammond's first grandchild, is born. 1979 *The Hammond Foundation leases Isla Nublar from government of Costa Rica. *Dr. Grant discovers a couple of s that belong to hardrosaurs. 1981 *Alexis "Lex" Murphy, second - and last - grandchild of John Hammond is born. 1982 *Donald Gennaro starts to work for the Cowan, Swain & Ross firm. One of his first assignments is to help John Hammond to found the InGen corporation. 1983 *Dr. Grant publishes his findings concerning the communal nesting habits and the of dinosaurs. *'September' - John Hammond, with the help of Donald Gennaro, begin touring investment consortia asking for funds, using Hammond's Pachyderm Portfolio. They tour Japanese investment firms Hamaguri, Densaka, Nishihara, Hamachi, and several others. 1984 *Norman Atherton, the scientist Hammond wanted to supervise his project, dies of heart cancer. *Hammond asks Henry Wu to supervise his project. *'March' InGen pays Dr. Grant $12,000 for information about the eating habits of dinosaurs. 1985 *Dr. Grant gives InGen the requested information. *Last time Lex says "aminals".Jurassic Park (novel), page 210 (Novel bundle edition). *'November' - Hammond and Genarro have raised over $870 million to finance International Genetic Technologies, Inc. 1986 *Biosyn release a bio-engineered on a farm in Chile. *Howard King starts to work for Biosyn and meets Lewis Dodgson. 1987 ''January'' *InGen starts the construction of Jurassic Park. John Arnold is appointed as Chief Engineer. *First viable juvenile dinosaurs are created. Much needed equipment is developed. *InGen buys Millipore Plastic Products, a firm that had recently patented a plastic suitable for use as synthetic eggshells. *Martin "Marty" Guitierrez starts to work as a field biologist at the Carare National Park (Costa Rica). * Lewis Dodson convinces a geneticist to quit Cetus for BioSyn. 1989 'Januray' *A construction worker is killed by an earth mover during the construction of Jurassic Park. : "Hammond" *Lewis Dodgson meets Dennis Nedry, hoping that he will help steal embryos of InGen's dinosaurs for BioSyn. Up until August, they would occasionally have meetings with Dodgson lending his help to Nedry on minor matters. : "Airport" 'March' *Multiple Procompsognathus escape from captivity on Jurassic Park and onto the Costa Rican mainland. They begin their attacks on children and elderly while residing there. The Procompsognathus attacks led to a high infant mortality rate. : "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" 'July' *While on vacation with her family, Cathy Bowman is bitten by a Procompsognathus. 'August' *John Hammond's daughter's divorce begins. Wednesday, 16 *Morris, an EPA lawyer investigating the Hammond Foundation, questions Grant and Sattler about their involvement with John Hammond and the InGen Corporation *John Hammond contacts Grant via phone and agrees to pay him twenty-thousand dollars a day for three days to visit his park, with Sattler going at the same rate. They agree and make arrangements. Thursday, 17 *Grant and Sattler work to protect a digsite before heading to Hammond's private airfield *InGen's Gulfstream II Grumman jet lands in Choteau picking up Grant and Sattler *The flight soon picks up Ian Malcolm in Dallas, Texas *The further flight goes throughout the night Friday, 18 * Grant, Sattler, Malcolm, and Gennaro go to Isla Nublar to inspect Hammond's Park *Hammond's grandchildren, Timothy and Alexis Murphy, come to the island for a fun weekend away from their parents' divorce *Henry Wu and the Jurassic Park staff give the endorsement team a tour of the main facilities *The team goes on a tour of the park itself and help Dr. Harding, the park's vet, solve an issue with the stegosaurs *7:00 PM: Nedry sabotages computer systems; within minutes the Land Cruisers are attacked *9:00 PM: Grant sees full moon.Jurassic Park (novel), page 232 (Novel bundle edition).In August 1989 the full moon was at thursday 17 (http://moonphases.info). This helped to find the dates of the novel. *9:30 PM: Power back on Saturday, 19 *5:00 AM: Grant arises *Grant and the kids attempt to set-off motion sensors, but are prevented by a stampede of panicing Maisaurs *7:00 AM: Grant and the kids return to the Maintanance shed for a raft *7:15 AM: Grant and the kids remain on the river after surviving another attack from the Tyrannosaur *8:00 AM: All systems back online *10:00 AM: Grant and kids at the waterfall *10:45 AM: Tim attempts to reboot the systems and return main power; efforts succeed *Anne B, a supply ship that was discovered to have raptors on it, is contacted and ordered to return to Nublar. *Grant, Sattler and Gennaro discover the escaped raptors nest in the waterworks of the park's southern fields *Costa Rica Napalm Bombing Sunday, 20-?? *Grant, Sattler, and the other survivors are put in a nice hotel and questioned thouroughly *Martin Gutierrez, an American doctor working in Costa Rica tells Grant about unknown animals in the Ismaloya Mountains and jungle 1990 *Ellie Sattler marries Dr. Reiman in Chicago.Jurassic Park (novel), page 234 (Novel bundle edition). * Scheduled construction of Jurassic Park: Europe and Jurassic Park: Japan would have begun * February - Ian Malcolm gets out of intensive care 1993 * August - Ian Malcolm gives "Life at the Edge of Chaos" talk at the Santa Fe Institute which is attended by Richard Levine, a rich maverick paleontologist. 1995 *'February 10' - Richard Levine is arrested for driving 120 in a 15 zone. He loses his driving licence and is given community service; begins teaching at Woodside Junior High, meeting 7th graders R.B. Benton and Kelly Curtis. *Alan Grant goes on leave on a trip to Paris to give a lecture * Lost World Incident Sources Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Books